


hey brother

by anonlymous



Series: October Challenges 2019 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Siblings, baby Lightwoods!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonlymous/pseuds/anonlymous
Summary: For death and mourning, the color is white. Isabelle shuddered at the thought, then reminded herself Alec was going to be just fine.





	hey brother

**Author's Note:**

> For day 8 of Flufftober ('childhood') and Whumptober ('stab wound'). Izzy is 10, Jace is 11, Alec is 12.
> 
> Do I know how to write kids or anything about the pre-canon timeline? Nope and no.

Even standing on the stool beside the infirmary bed, Isabelle can barely see Alec’s face. If he were awake, Alec would say “Izzy, you’re ten and too old for that, get off” or else lifted her so she could see. But he wasn’t awake right now – all because Dad had taken him along on a mission to kill a wandering Ravener, and the thing’s pincers had stabbed Alec through the stomach. And now he was lying in the infirmary, pale and unconscious and resting on white sheets. 

_For death and mourning, the color is white._ Isabelle shuddered at the thought, then reminded herself Alec was going to be fine. Mom had said so herself, after the visit from the Silent Brothers and before the yelling match with dad. 

She hears the soft noise of Jace’s footsteps before arms wrap around Izzy’s shoulders, squeezing her in a reassuring hug. “It’s okay, sis, he’s going to be fine.”

“I _know_ that,” Izzy says indignantly. She’d been worrying about it thirty seconds ago, but she doesn’t need him to know that. Her brothers think of her as their baby sister enough as is, especially since she’s only a year younger than Jace. “It’s just weird seeing him like this.”

“I know. He’s always the one protecting us, making sure we don’t get hurt or in trouble. I’m not used to him looking so ... calm.” 

Izzy nods thoughtfully. “He looks like us.”

Jace frowns, making his forehead scrunch up all funny. “What do you mean?”

“Alec's always so wrinkled and serious, like he’s tryna be an adult already. Especially when mom talks to him. But right now, he looks young like us.” 

Jace’s forehead is still furrowed, but this time with concern instead of confusion. He stays quiet for a few minutes, and Izzy thinks the conversation is over until suddenly he speaks again. “Yeah. Isabelle, we should make a vow, to not let anything hurt him. No scary demons – ”

“Or mean parents,” Izzy adds. 

“Or his own stubborn streak,” Jace counters, and she nods in agreement. 

They both glance again at Alec’s unconscious body again, and Izzy knows that they’re thinking the same thing: _we have to protect him, like he always protects us_.


End file.
